Life
Life 'or Health is a power-up in ''LEGO Legends of Chima Online and ''are sometimes dropped by enemies. They appear as a 3D heart with a red mist surrounding them. If a player runs out of life, they will smash and respawn at the Checkpoint they last crossed. Their life is shown as a health meter on the top left side of the screen. Losing Life Players can lose life in a variety of ways listed below. *'Enemy Attacks: When an enemy attacks a player, the player will lose health. How much health the player loses is determined by the damage of the enemy's weapon. *'Obstacles': These are found in all areas and some types will take away health on contact with a player. The health taken away varies from obstacle to obstacle. Sometimes, an obstacle can be deactivated via a switch or gadget. Below are a list of harmful obstacles. **'Spikes': Obstacles that are found on the ground under a mesh, with spikes themselves popping up from time to time. Players will lose health if they have contact with the spikes while crossing the mesh trap. The health taken away varies from place to place, increasing with the level of the area. **'Gassy Plants': Some plants emit a greenish odor that blocks players from going to the other side. They are always found in groups of four, one for each corner. If a player has contact with the odor, they will lose health little by little until they either die or stop touching the plant. The gases can be dispelled for a few seconds with the aid of a Tornado, allowing the player to cross the plants without taking damage. **'Rotating Spikes': Long rotating arms that take away health if they touching a player or NPC. Some appear to have spikes only on one side of the arm, while others appear double-sided. Most rotating spikes simply rotate 360 degrees, but some have more complicated paths, sometimes including stopping and turning back. *'Traps': In some areas, such as Raven Rift, there are numerous traps here and there. Players lose health if they are caught in or near the trap when it is activated. Usually, these are easy to avoid and not much health will be lost. Examples include delayed explosives and dropping harzards. They are similar to obstacles, but—unlike obstacles—rely on players triggering them, not being automated themselves like obstacles are. Gaining Life As well as losing life, there are a few ways to gain life. One way of restoring life is by eating Consumables, restoring an amount of health that varies by the Consumable type (with higher-level Consumables restoring more health). The other is by wearing Armor to increase the player's total amount of health (again, varying by the piece of armor). Gallery Screen Shot 2013-06-25 at 1.58.51 PM.png|A Minifigure's life meter, and the meter of a visitor. Cattura7.png|A Consumable (Tasty Fish) Capture9024.PNG|A player wearing armor (along with two large weapons) Capture2263.PNG|Rotating spike obstacle Capture7245.PNG|Normal spikes obstacle Category:Power-ups Category:Drops Category:Gameplay